victoriousrpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Baconlover06/1 more hour/40 miutes! :D
Okay i sneeked back on with my phone because my teacher wanted me to watch the movvie since im awake. so i told him i needed to text my mom with my phone and i came on here. about an hour and 45 minutes to go. *Sigh* Its exsasting. But my mom said try not to fall asleep cuz ill get a headache. everyones sleeping mostly. *Sigh* my best friend & I are like the only ones awake. why did we have to go so late? cuz its cheeper? yea. my moms constantly texting me and i cannot eat airplane food. Its nasty..but theyre popcorn is pretty good. Our pilot just informed us that we will be arriving at 2:20 am. . xD So the plane ride was about 4 hours and . Im just typing whatever comes into my mind because again im not supposed to be on the internet, im supposed to be texting my mom/dad/brother. They keep on offering me pudding im tired of saying no. Most of us are in our pajamas since were just going straight to the hotel after we get off the plane. Our parents had to pay for our taxi. -.- But i cant wait to see NYC. The shining lights..times square.. :D blah blah blah :D .. So yea. .. about 1 more hour to go! Im sorry about the 2 hours. XD I thought it was like that. WOOPS. :{P haha dont blame me im not good with times. Im in my long sleeved top and my pajama bottoms with my sneakers. finally we can get some sleep. My mom keeps on telling me 'STAY WITH YOUR GROUP DONT GO ON THE WRONG SUBWAY BLAH BLAH' xD I cant wait to just lay down in my bed at the hotel and im sharing it with my best friend & my friend but theres only 2 beds so one of us will have to sleep on the floor. we have to run to get ours. I hope i can run fast enough to get the one by the window...xD Im drinking cofee to stay up because ill get a headache. Hopefully ill get some pictures of Time Square and wherever we're going. :] Ill make sure to update you guys where i am and everything, Blah blah cuz i have to call my mom every night. Ill be on for RP hours and maybe when i get bored and am on my phone. :{P Im a little sleepy but ill go to sleep as soon as i get to our bed im gonna go to sleep...unless i end up sleeping on the floor. Its cold on this plane! :O I know its a long blog. xDDDDD!! yea...Im just doing this to past time and to do something. Its 1:30 already?!! omg only 40 more minutes! :D yay!! :D xDDD We had to pay for our taxi food and tourist and the thing to go on the empire state building which was about 340 dollars for my family. But our school had to do a huge funraiser to do this, and im so happy.! :D XDD To send about 100 6th graders to NY and pay for the ride and hotel, thats like 5000 dollars right there. well I gotta go because my teacher is saying that we have to start getting our stuff even though theres like 40 minutes left of the ride. :] So see ya guys! ~Bacon Category:Blog posts